Ranger Keys
Ranger Keys Each Keys have Rangers figures. The Rangers will them to become other Power Rangers with there weapo ns. And they use them to use on their weapons & Time Pirate King. Other Super Sentai Rangers Keys will not be reviled in this series. Lewis has a power to combine the Ranger Keys into one whole key. Scythe has also has Sixth Ranger Keys & Extra Ranger Keys and he lost all of them. Marvin has a power to combine his Red Ranger Keys into one whole key. Caleb has a power to combine his Blue Ranger Keys into one whole key. Joe has a power to combine is Green, Black, Crimson & Violet Ranger Keys into one whole key. Zoey has a power to combine her Yellow Ranger Keys into one whole key. Valarie has a power to combine her Pink, White, Navy, & Black Ranger Keys into one whole key. Scythe has a power to combine the Extra Ranger Keys into one whole key. Carly has a power to combine her Extra Ranger Keys into one whole key. It is revealed that past Power Rangers are able to regain their powers when they take their respective Ranger Keys into their possession from every episodes in the Rangers Worlds all of the ranger keys sans the Time Pirates' personal Keys to their rightful owners, restoring the 20th previous Ranger. ! Gallery 8 GokaiKeys.jpg TOYRKEYBOXLEG03 GokaiChristmas.jpg 200px-Zyuranger_Ranger_Keys.png|The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Keys 200px-Kakuranger_Ranger_Keys.png|The Aquitar Rangers' Keys 200px-Ohranger_Ranger_Keys.png|The Zeo Rangers' Keys 200px-Carranger_Ranger_Keys.png|The Turbo Rangers' Keys Space_Ranger_Keys.png|The Space Rangers' Keys Galaxy_Ranger_Keys.png|The Galaxy Rangers' Keys 200px-GoGo-V_Ranger_Keys.png|The Lightspeed Rangers' Keys 200px-Timeranger_Ranger_Keys.png|The Time Force Rangers' Keys 200px-Gaoranger_Ranger_Keys.png|The Wild Force Rangers' Keys 200px-Hurricaneger_Ranger_Keys.png|The Wind & Thunder Rangers' Keys Dino_Ranger_Keys.png|The Dino Rangers' Keys SPD_Ranger_Keys.png|The B-Squad Rangers' Keys Mystic_Ranger_Keys.png|The Mystic Rangers' Keys 200px-Boukenger_Ranger_Keys.png|The Overdrive Rangers' Keys 200px-Gekiranger_Ranger_Keys.png|The Jungle Fury Rangers' Keys 200px-Go-onger_Ranger_Keys.png|The Ranger Operators' Keys 200px-Shinkenger_Ranger_Keys.png|The Samurai Rangers' Keys Megaforce_Keys.png|The Mega Rangers' Keys SixthRangerKeys.jpg Extra Ranger Keys.png Go-On Wings & Gokai Christmas.png We want titanium ranger and other keys by lavenderranger-d6eyvvq.jpg 1000084726 1.jpg 1000086799 2.jpg Kyoryunavykey.jpg 034d2d8884ee7eeb65962b1e8c3cc9c1.jpg Combined Ranger Keys Ranger Series Golver Key - Combined form of the Ranger Series Gold & Silver keys when Ricardo couldn't decide which to choose. Christmas Pirate Ranger Key - Combined form of the Red & Green Pirate Ranger Keys, with a gold Time Pirate emblem on the helmet. Ranger Series Red Key - Combined form of the Time Force Red & Ranger Series Red Ranger Keys. Time Pirate Relver Key - Combined form of the Red & Silver Pirate Ranger Keys. Time Pirate Ranger Series Red key - Combined from Red & Ranger Series Red Ranger Keys. Grite Power Ranger Key - Combined from Green Power Ranger & White Power Ranger Keys. Jungle Fury Spirit Ranger - Combined from Jungle Fury Shark Ranger, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger & Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger Keys. Rider Keys Here's the list of Powers of Rider Keys be reviled in New Worlds. Rider Keys of Masked Rider & Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Dragreder This will aloud the Time Pirate Ultrazord Mode to ride on it back until finish off with a firey attack. Black Wing Wing Knight Key attack power from Time Rex Super King Mode Spin attack. Valcancer Summon from Time Pirate King to flip in air and saber strike. Magnugia Mode Summon from Time Pirate King and in this mode with powerful fire attack. Biogreeza Summon from Time Rex Battle Mode for super impact. Evildiver Summon from Time Pirate King, with combine attack from Time Pirate King Ninja Star mode. Venosnaker Summon from Time Rex Super King Mode to create Triple venom striker. Metal Horn Summon from Time Dinosaur Mode to attach to Time Rex's Dinosaur head to strike. Dest Claw Summon from Time pirate King to strike and finish. Antelope Stab Summon from Time Rex Super King Mode for super drill attack. Wing Shield Summon from Time Pirate King for protection. Goldphoenix Summon from Time Pirate King in Time Pirate Samurai Mode for double fire strike. Dragblacker Summon from Time Rex Super King Mode for drill impact. Evil Ranger Keys These a Evil Ranger Keys are not be use for Good Rangers, but Scythe found the case that have's 55 Evil Rangers of Dark Rangers, Psycho Red, Blue, Black,Yellow, Pink & Silver. And A-Squad, Evil White Ranger, Dark Rangers, Mutant Rangers, Evil Billy Clone, Shadow Rangers (Turbo), Shadow Rangers (Wild Force), Knight Wolf, Evil Thunder Rangers, Evil Green Ranger w. Sword of Darkness, Red, Blue, Yellow, Green Pink Cyborg Ranger, Koragg the Knight Wolf, Dark Red Samurai Ranger Warrior Mode, Evil Samurai Rangers Clones, & Dark Robo Knight for using his Pirate Trumpet. These Keys disappeared when Tony became good. Metal Hero Keys Metal Hero Keys be reviled in New Worlds. Metal Hero Keys of Big Bad Beetleborgs, Beetleborgs Metallix & VR Troopers. New Enhancement Ranger Keys New Enhancement Ranger Key be reviled in New Worlds, New Enhancement Ranger keys of VR Ryan Battle Grid Mode, Vr J.B Battle Grid Mode, VR Kaitlin Battle Grid Mode, Masked Rider Super Gold Mode, & Masked Rider Super Blue Mode, Category:Arsenal Category:Time Pirates